Talk:King Bradley/2003 Anime
I'm against the delete. Regardless of having the same name, 2003 Pride and Manga/2009 Anime Pride are very different characters. Also, I think having the two Prides share a page is awkward and confusing, since 2003 Pride and Manga Wrath have the same appearance. Furthermore, the two Wraths each have their own separate pages as well, and Wikias strive for conformity. Damaijin 01:24, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I understand your point. A valid argument for deletion would be that 2003 Pride didn't differ terribly from Wrath and King Bradley, who already have pages. Still, it might benefit us to have a page just for 2003 Pride. The problem here is that some irresponsible user created a page for the character without adding any information. If you'd like to restructure the page in the same way as other character pages, that'd be fine, but we can't just leave it empty. I'm kind of surprised it went unnoticed for so long, though...CorbeauKarasu 02:03, December 2, 2011 (UTC) I am currently working on this page. Please don't delete it, it is as page-worthy as Wrath (2003) Lin Yao 09:24, April 28, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Lin Yao on this one. In fact, I think it would be very beneficial if we were able to separate articles about characters in both versions of anime whenever possible, for the sake of adding more especific information to each and making it easier for people to make researches on the wikia. Turdaewen 04:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I don't know. I'm more with CK here. 2003 Pride is literally the same as King Bradley and Bradley already has his own page. I don't think there's enough content for him to have his own page. Tommy-Vercetti 18:18, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, the point I'm putting is not exactly about the amount of info, but of making "different sections" for the characters in both shows, so, I think it would be cool to remove the "in the 2003 anime" of the characters pages and make a "King Bradley (2003 anime)" entirely, you know? For the sake of not mixing the two show up... But it's just an idea. Turdaewen 22:41, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I agree with Turdaewen, cutting out the small 2003 sections and then giving them their own page could look cleaner to some extent, in my opinion. And it's also a good chance for us to put in the individual plot summaries for their different points of view and appearences in the different storylines. "I no really understand this language! Bye-bye!' - Lin Yao 09:12, May 1, 2012 (UTC) And I'm really not too fond on how the image used for this page is from the 2009 series as well... where Bradley isn't ''Pride...Tommy-Vercetti 22:19, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Ahahahaha! Is it really? I thought it looked a little too... high quality for 2003 series. But I never checked. "I no really understand this language! Bye-bye!' - Lin Yao 04:53, May 4, 2012 (UTC) It's right before he slashes Lan Fan in episode 23 or so. Around that area. I can't remember exactly, but I do know it's that scene. Tommy-Vercetti 13:17, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Delete So... why is this page still not deleted? Bradley Pride has a section in Pride already and that's literally MORE than enough information. Not to mention, the fact that this page uses Brotherhood's shot of Bradley for the 2003 anime's page... and literally everything else, just annoy me endlessly about this page. How about yet another vote? On whether this page should be deleted or not? I'm voting for a delete.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Hm... The difficulty I have with just deleting it is that we then lose the consistency of having each homunculus on its own page. As it stands, Wrath and Sloth from 2003 have their own pages, as well as Pride and Wrath from ''Brotherhood (I point those two out simply because they both have alter-egos). I'm not sure, though, if this page can be brought up to a good enough quality to be considered a "good" page. 22:02, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :But that's the thing; Sloth and Wrath are entirely new characters in the first anime and there's more to write about. In the original series, Bradley is almost the same role-wise, personality, etc, with the biggest fact being that he's just "Pride", rather than Wrath. And that difference is more than enough to fill his section on the regular Pride page. :I just don't think it's worth having another page when there's not much differentation between Bradley as Wrath or Pride, since they're both still Bradley and the biggest difference is just the Homunculus name. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 17:37, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I think that we should just leave this way. It's less confusing for viewers this way. 08:00, March 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Then it needs to be rewritten entirely, because it's atrocious as it stands. Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 14:11, March 15, 2013 (UTC) Someone Goddamn... I utterly detest this page so much. Everything about Pride Bradley is on the King Bradley page, and, ugh, it's written so horribly. I don't even want to put forth the effort of fixing it, because I don't even really want to keep it. This page is like the eyesore of the site, in humblest opinion. I could go on and on. Someone fix it or just delete it. God.Tommy-Vercetti (talk) 21:14, April 3, 2013 (UTC)